


【暗巷组】部长讨厌情人节

by youtan



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: GRADENCE - Freeform, M/M, 暗巷组 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-09 23:06:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10423827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youtan/pseuds/youtan
Summary: 部长讨厌这个浮夸并且会让痴男怨女变得愚蠢的节日，为了买到一份礼物而不让下属发现的部长今天也很拼。





	

部长讨厌情人节

 

1

帕西瓦尔不住地朝着店外张望，他希望不会有任何一个碰巧路过的傲罗看到自己。

“能快一点吗？”他小声催促，实在不明白是怎样沦落到了买盒巧克力也像做贼的境地。

“可是先生，您之前说需要精致的包装！”小精灵抬起头，十分无辜地看着帕西瓦尔，仿佛他刚才的催促是一个很过份的要求。

“好吧……”帕西瓦尔强迫自己耐下性子来。应该不会太久的，部长安慰着自己。

方正的铁盒已经被烫金的彩纸包裹得十分妥帖，但小精灵完全没有要把东西给帕西瓦尔的意思。他仔细比对了几十种镶边丝带的颜色、花式，以及宽窄，终于选定了一种剪了一截下来。

三分钟，帕西瓦尔绝望地看了一眼手表。

小精灵开始捣鼓选好的丝带，短短的手指把丝带一圈一圈地绕起来，好不容易叠成了一朵三层的尖角礼品花。小精灵不断地在盒子上摆弄着那朵小花，似乎没有一个位置能让他感到满意。

救命！帕西瓦尔开始反思为什么非要来这家店买巧克力？奎妮一定是在坑他，说什么全纽约最棒的巧克力商店，每日纯手工限量……

“我说，那个……”帕西瓦尔开口。

“加点香根草怎么样，先生？”小精灵十分欢快地把一些扎着蝴蝶结的枝条洒在了放着巧克力盒子的袋子里，“真是迷人的味道！”小精灵显然对自己现在正在进行的工作充满了热情并且深深陶醉其中，这让帕西瓦尔不得不咬牙切齿地吞回了催促的话语。

“再来一些干花！”小精灵把小铲子伸进玻璃的格子间，每种花都铲了一些出来，然后将手臂挥出了一条流畅的弧线，“您看，它们多么漂亮！”

见鬼！已经有两个傲罗朝着这边走过来了。

帕西瓦尔一边看表，一边紧紧地盯着远处的下属，同时还得分点余光，看看那只烦人的小精灵有没有把最后的蝴蝶结系好。

“可以了，先……”帕西瓦尔一把夺过礼品的袋子，瞬间移形换影彻底消失在了店铺里。小精灵目瞪口呆地看着帕西瓦尔消失的地方，很快把目光落回了桌上留下的魔法金币上面。

这时另外两个穿着长风衣的男人跨进了店铺的门口。

“刚才我似乎看到了部长……”其中一个不太确定地说。

“你一定是眼花了。我们都知道，部长痛恨一切甜食！尤其是他亲眼看到格林德沃这个欧洲老魔王是如何一胖毁所有之后。”另一个十分笃定地说。

“也许他是买去送人呢，毕竟，今天是一个特殊的日子……”

“哦，我的朋友。你在讲鬼故事吗？”

2

帕西瓦尔发誓他绝对不是故意的。他只是选了一个错误的显形地点。

当他在暗巷现身的时候，蒂娜刚和纽特吻上。部长突然出现在她对面的大凶兆让蒂娜因为太过紧张而狠狠地咬到了纽特的下唇。

接下来的事情变得鸡飞狗跳。纽特的皮箱意外坠落弹开，嗅嗅十分嚣张地扑向了部长胸前的铂金领带夹。

3

“我对你很失望，蒂娜！”帕西瓦尔冷冷地说，他坐在街边的长凳上，控制着一个金币，从左手抛到右手。

纽特十分哀伤地看着嗅嗅被部长抱在怀里恶意玩弄，部长用咒术限制了小家伙的活动范围，但却没有完全把它定住，嗅嗅本能地追着金币变化的方向扭来扭去，简直惨……

“部长，能不能……”纽特小声地开口，他想要回他的小动物。

“不能！”帕西瓦尔冷冷地横了一眼。他还没有玩够。这种圆滚滚毛茸茸的触感摸起来让人有点上瘾。“那只是什么？”部长闲闲地指了指纽特的西装口袋，轻轻地挑了一下眉。

纽特低头见看到皮特克正在不知死活地对着帕西瓦尔吐口水！

“皮克特……”纽特小声训斥他粘人的小宠物，用食指按着小家伙的头往口袋里塞了塞。他的动作似乎粗暴了一点，但他确定这是为小家伙好。如果皮特克落到帕西瓦尔的手里，大概会被这个冷酷的男人把树皮都给扒下一层来。

“蒂娜，你觉得没有必要就刚才的事情解释一下吗？”帕西瓦尔冷冷地说。他把金币塞进了嗅嗅的口袋，然后又拎着嗅嗅抖了抖。

纽特开始觉得头疼了。

“部长！”蒂娜看出了纽特的焦虑，她觉得自己必须把事情和帕西瓦尔说清楚。

“知道自己错在哪里了？”帕西瓦尔质问着他手下十分干练的女傲罗。工作时间，私会男友。并且还因为被撞破，心虚而差点把不明魔法生物放得满街跑。无论从哪个角度来说，都足够写至少十页的检讨报告了。

“是的，部长！”蒂娜斩钉截铁地说。“作为您手下的傲罗，做任何事都应该堂堂正正，不应该偷偷摸摸！”说完，她搂住了纽特，就在繁华的街道上，帕西瓦尔的面前，吻了下去。

辣眼睛！

帕西瓦尔就走神了那么一秒，嗅嗅口袋里的硬币稀里哗啦地砸了他一脚。部长现在十分确定，他讨厌情人节。

4

帕西瓦尔推开了办公室的门，正打算进去。他刚转头，就看到了奎妮拎着手袋，准备下楼梯。

“奎妮……”帕西瓦尔喊了她一声，他确定奎妮听到他的声音那一瞬间的表情绝对称不上愉快。如果用上摄神取念的话，他大约会听到“梅林的胡子，让老干部去死”之类的心声。

“部长，您找我有事吗？”奎妮微笑着问部长，不太自然地悄悄把手袋藏到了身后。

“我想现在应该还没有到下班的时间。”他冷冷地俯视着女孩，一副要兴师问罪的表情。他的目光落在奎妮的手袋上，挑眉问：“又病了？”奎妮有点心虚地点了点头。帕西瓦尔上前一步，微笑着问奎妮：“这次是感冒、过敏、胃疼……还是发烧？”他并不是他手底下那群少不更事的小伙子，他确信小妮子这些惹人怜爱的小把戏打不动他的铁石心肠。

“今天是情人节，部长……”奎妮可怜巴巴地说。

“哦？所以你要擅离职守，去和那个麻鸡一起烘焙心形面包了是吗？”帕西瓦尔露出了一个嘲弄的笑容，这让他看起来像是一个英俊的混蛋。

“诶，部长……”奎妮伸过手来，就快碰到了他的大衣。

帕西瓦尔侧过身，冷冷地避开：“说话就说话，不要动手动脚！”

“你去了查理的巧克力工坊，部长？”奎妮露出了惊喜的笑容。

“放肆！”帕西瓦尔冷哼一声，“谁准你读我的心？”

“我没有！”奎妮辩解，“我只是看到了他们包装的丝带。”

帕西瓦尔低头看了一眼自己大衣的口袋，红色烫金的丝带不知什么时候露出了一截，正在十分招摇地飘荡。

“你可以下班了，奎妮！”帕西瓦尔冷冷地说，“现在就消失在我面前！立刻！”

帕西瓦尔确定，他现在更加讨厌情人节了。

5

“克莱登斯。”帕西瓦尔唤了一声，空荡荡的屋内并没有人回应他。

“没有人会在情人节这天加班，部长！”奎妮下楼之前回头冲他眨了眨眼。虽然部长回应了一个嗤之以鼻的表情，但还是在下午五点的时候，十分准时地合上了文件，把目光落在了那袋巧克力上。

而事实再次证明和麻鸡热恋中的女巫的话是多么不靠谱。他长久以来第一次那么早到家，但他惦记了一整天的男孩却根本不在。

在千钧一发的时刻躲过了他手下训练有素的傲罗买到了今天最后一袋情人巧克力；被蒂娜和忒休斯的弟弟在暗巷里秀了一脸还要搭把手帮忙把那些烦人的小动物捉回来；抓住了奎妮早退的把柄却让她发现了巧克力的事情……帕西瓦尔倒了一杯红酒，喝了一口，深深地叹了一口气：这真是艰难的一天！而更加艰难的是，他现在才想起今早他的男孩对他说过什么。

“下午我可以请半天假吗，先生？”克莱登斯垂着头小声说，“我今早会把文件全部整理好，放在您桌上的。”

帕西瓦尔记得自己并没有几次拒绝过男孩的请求，因为男孩过份自卑的性格让他宁可自己忍受着痛苦也从不会提任何过份的要求。帕西瓦尔倒是希望克莱登斯能有恃宠生娇的一天，但现在看起来任重道远。所以魔法部的同僚们总认为他对克莱登斯十分不好，才会让男孩看起来总是小心翼翼。因为他平日里的脾气就让他们够受的，推己及人，他们对长伴大魔王左右的小可怜抱以深切同情。而帕西瓦尔并不觉得有必要向他们解释这其实是格林德沃这个毫无节操的欧洲老魔王对少不更事的男孩始乱终弃的锅。是的，帕西瓦尔一点都不愿意提起格林德沃，尤其是看到克莱登斯的笔录里写着男孩被假扮成他的格林德沃在暗巷里亲密地抚摸，帕西瓦尔就怒不可遏！他怎么敢仗着自己学了黑魔法就这般不要脸！

对于克莱登斯的请求，帕西瓦尔当时随口就答应了，这并不是什么大事，而他当时还要计算怎么样去到巧克力店并且成功躲开他自己布置的巡逻的眼线，怎么看都是在自作孽。

克莱登斯下午要出去，而且刚好就在今天……帕西瓦尔晃荡着杯子里的红酒开始慢慢地思考起来。以前总是一言不发的男孩最近开始特别注意自己的样子，帕西瓦尔曾经见过他偷偷地对着镜子练习打领带。想到这里，帕西瓦尔忽然记起，几天前，他打算把新买的睡衣拿给克莱登斯的时候，看到男孩正在摆弄一个白色的礼物盒。他突然出现在男孩的卧室让克莱登斯吃了一惊，局促地把盒子藏到了身后。

“要给哪个姑娘送礼物？”帕西瓦尔抬了抬眉毛，问克莱登斯。

男孩低着头拼命摇，两只耳朵发烧一样地红了起来。

“我怎么没想到……”帕西瓦尔捏了捏自己的眉心，把一整杯酒灌了下去。克莱登斯说谎的时候就会是那种模样。今天这样的日子，蒂娜粘着纽特，奎妮要去和那个看起来有点蠢萌的麻鸡约会，克莱登斯当然也有想要去找的人，而那个人显然不是他。

帕西瓦尔把大衣口袋里的巧克力随手抛在了桌上，过份精致的包装现在看起来像一个十分辛辣的嘲讽。帕西瓦尔又斟满了一杯酒，一饮而尽。

6

“先生！先生！”

帕西瓦尔有点恍惚地坐了起来，他不知道自己盖着大衣在沙发上睡了多久。屋里依旧是空荡荡的，刚才听到克莱登斯的声音一定是错觉。天已经全黑了，帕西瓦尔俯瞰窗外，全是夜幕下还在街边缱绻缠绵的痴男怨女。

“先生！先生！”

空荡荡的室内再次传来了好像克莱登斯的声音，但那声音有点小，而且似乎是闷在什么东西里面，并不十分真切。

帕西瓦尔警觉地抽出了魔杖，弹了一下手指点亮了房间里的灯。不管是什么妖孽，挑这种时刻挑衅他都是自掘坟墓。

帕西瓦尔很快找到了声音的来源，客厅的茶几上十分招摇地放着一个白色的礼物盒子，还用丝带打了白痴的蝴蝶结。盒子下面压着一张彩色的信纸，上面用花体字写了“给格雷夫斯先生”。他本来一进门就应该能看到，但当时发现克莱登斯没有在家的失落让他视而不见。而这个看起来十分眼熟的盒子，现在正在愚蠢地扭摆晃动。

“阿拉霍洞开……”帕西瓦尔旋了一下魔杖，丝带缓缓抽离，盒子自然剥开。

帕西瓦尔握紧了魔杖，钻心腕骨咒蓄势待发。

可是当他看清楚盒子里是什么之后，他的魔杖掉在了地上。

“先生，你流血了！”缩成了小小一只的克莱登斯语气里有一点惊惶，帕西瓦尔伸手擦了擦鼻血。

7

克莱登斯抱着一个巧克力酥球咬了下去，帕西瓦尔把手帕折出了一个小小的尖角，帮他擦了擦沾了一脸的椰蓉。帕西瓦尔试图把克莱登斯变回来，但男孩却拉着他的袖子小声请求，至少今天让他保持这个模样。

“荒唐！”帕西瓦尔小声训斥了男孩，但现在克莱登斯变得小小只，他也不敢太大声，因为他总觉得可能吹口气都会让男孩抱着巧克力球翻滚下去。

“如果我没发现你怎么办？如果我不小心顺手把那个盒子扔了怎么办？如果……”他还没有说完，嘴就被封住了。克莱登斯不知什么时候跳到了他的手上，踮着脚尖着脚亲吻了他。

8

“您还没有拆开您的礼物，先生……”克莱登斯说完就低下了头，脸红得像发烧。

“我想送一份礼物给您，可是您平时用的钢笔、皮夹、围巾都太贵了，我买不起……”克莱登斯的声音越来越小，“我本来想和雅各布先生学习烘焙，做一些点心送给您，可是奎妮小姐说，您恨死甜食了。我没有办法，只好请斯卡曼德先生用变形咒把我缩小放进这个盒子里，然后由奎妮小姐包装起来。我想把……把……”男孩嗫嚅起来，后面的话似乎难以启齿。

“把你自己当作礼物送给我？”

克莱登斯没有抬头，他无法判断部长的喜怒。但微微上扬的尾音似乎透出了一丝戏谑，克莱登斯内心开始难过起来。

“我知道这很愚蠢，对不起！”克莱登斯正打算把头埋进臂弯的时候，却得到了一个温柔而小心的吻。同时他胸前系成蝴蝶结的丝带被部长用修长的指尖夹住，轻轻地拉开。

“我很喜欢这份礼物，”帕西瓦尔的声音带着一些慵懒的愉悦，“谢谢你，克莱登斯。”男孩红着脸低下头不说话，抱住膝盖，把自己缩成了小小的一团。想到男孩没有吃晚饭，可怜巴巴地蹲在黑漆漆的盒子里等了他那么久，帕西瓦尔又掰开了一块巧克力，放进了克莱登斯怀里。

“好吃吗？”帕西瓦尔用手指拨了拨克莱登斯的头发，如果不好吃的话，奎妮以后就休想再用任何借口早退了。

克莱登斯点了点头，羞涩的笑容让他露出了可爱的酒窝。

帕西瓦尔啜饮着杯中的红酒，他终于觉得，这个愚蠢的节日，似乎也并不是那么讨厌了。

-FIN-


End file.
